


Paradoxes

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Short One Shot, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: My take on how Jemma realized Fitz was alive, and frozen in space
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Paradoxes

I stare down at the phone. It's a picture of Fitz sitting at his desk. I took it years ago. I run my finger along the picture wanting to feel the softness of the cardigan that he was wearing. instead, I switched to the photo next to it. But it's not a picture, it’s a video. Our wedding video. Mack took it to show to yo-yo since she couldn't be there because of her recovery. It begins playing. Fitz’s blue shirt stands out against the green background. I can hear birds chirping and the rustle of leaves. He walks up to me, just like I remember.  
Wow, He breathes, looks over me. Looked. You look stunning! At his voice, sobs rack my body. I let the phone fall, and drop my head into my hands.  
All in favor? I hear Coulson’s voice. Coulson.  
Eye! Everyone responds. Tears slide down my cheeks.  
My heart, My home.  
“Jemma?” This voice isn't coming from the phone. I look up to see May standing in the doorway.  
“Hi, sorry, did you need something?” I swipe at my eyes, and try to straighten my posture.  
I’m the luckiest man, on any planet. I look back down at the phone, and burst into tears again.  
I expect May to leave, comforting doesn’t seem like her cup of tea. But instead, weight makes the bed move a little. She places a firm hand onto my shoulder. I glance up. Her face is full of sympathy, and her eyes are bloodshot, like mine. Though, I’m sure I look much worse. She wraps an arm over my shoulder, and uses the other one to guide my head onto her lap. I sob again, and she strokes my hair, just like my mom used to. I feel like a little girl again. 

After ten minutes of me sitting there, crying my eyes out, the tears don’t come anymore. Instead of sitting up, I close my eyes.  
“Hey Jemma…” May’s voice is softer than I’ve ever heard it. “If Fitz-” At his name, hot tears flood my eyes again, she takes notice, and pulls me closer. “If he froze himself, made it to the future, then traveled back,” I pushed myself up, to look at her, “Than isn’t he out there, right now?”  
I consider it, “Paradoxes.” I say looking down at the phone once more, You may kiss the bride! I shut it off and run to the lab, May trailing behind me.  
“Guys!” I burst through the doors. Mack, Yo Yo, and Daisy are all in there, “Fitz is alive!” They look at each other, then back towards me.  
“Simmons-” Mack starts, but May doesn’t let him finish.  
“He’s frozen out in space,” May says, standing next to me, I look at her and smile. She returns the same fleeting grin. They look stunned that I showed even a little joy, since I haven’t stopped crying in a week.  
“What are you talking about?” Daisy asks, shaking her head a little.  
“It’s one of the paradoxes. When we traveled back in time, we went to the time period when Fitz was in the Cryo-Chamber with Enoch. We basically duplicated Fitz, and to break the time loop, the second Fitz had to… well you know.” They give me a sympathetic look and I meet it with a hopeful one, “He’s out there. Fitz said he and Enoch crashed.”  
“Did he say where he crashed?” Yo Yo asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
“We got.... Distracted,” I blush a little and look down. May rolls her eyes, and Daisy smirks.  
Mack quickly changes the subject, “Turbo’s alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, I made it during the air of season 6


End file.
